<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Into the Weissverse by Apathetic_Abstract_Apotheosis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995308">Into the Weissverse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apathetic_Abstract_Apotheosis/pseuds/Apathetic_Abstract_Apotheosis'>Apathetic_Abstract_Apotheosis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Corruption, Crossover, Dimension Travel, F/F, Parallel Universes, Porn With Plot, Self-cest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:06:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apathetic_Abstract_Apotheosis/pseuds/Apathetic_Abstract_Apotheosis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Weiss created her dimensional ripper, she'd only intended to just access other universe's resources to power her own. She definitely did not intend to get transported into one of these alternate universe, nor to accidentally bring four other versions of herself with her and get trapped there. Still, there could be worse people to be stuck with and at least she's good company.</p><p>Non-canon to my other RWBY fics</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Weiss Schnee/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Penny had told her it was a bad idea to start messing around with interdimensional physics, but after the failure of her most recent attempt at reversing climate change by replacing the glaciers of Greenland with her new nearly unmeltable ice had failed horrendously, Weiss needed something else to work on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theoretically, tapping into an alternate dimension that was uninhabited should give her an entire universe worth of energy. Of course, there were limitations to that, including how she was potentially damning a universe that could in future host life. But those were problems for a future Weiss who wasn’t currently pissed off about those so-called heroes thwarting her plans to save the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In any case, because she disapproved very strenuously, Penny had left Weiss to her own devices in the workshop whilst she went off to play her games in the relaxing area of the lair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m telling you, Weiss, this is a very bad idea.” Penny warned, though she didn’t look up from her Switch. “Haven’t you seen what happens in movies when people start messing around with alternate universes? The writers come up with silly justifications for how time travel works that make no real sense and ultimately demolish their own point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s a good thing we’re not in a movie, then, isn’t it?” Weiss rolled her eyes as she fiddled with the calibration unit. One wrong move and she could open up a wormhole that consumed the entire world. Admittedly, that was one of the many other cons Penny had pointed out with this latest plan, but as far as Weiss was concerned, it was worth the risk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If people wouldn’t switch over to more sustainable energy sources, even when she threatened them with her various weapons, then she’d have to come up with another solution. One they couldn’t refuse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satisfied that the spatial distortion she would be creating would be confined to the carefully taped-off area, Weiss stepped over to the large knife switch she’d set up, because no good evil lair was complete without a large knife switch to throw when you were turning on your latest invention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weiss, please, don’t do this. You’re not a particle physicist, or really any kind of physicist, for that matter.” Penny said warningly, getting up from her seat and actually paying attention to what was going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, please. If that fool Dr Oobleck can do it, then surely I can. Besides, I’m an engineer, it’s close enough.” With a shrug, Weiss pulled the switch down, slamming the blades into the contact and plunging the whole room into darkness as the breakers tripped. “Ah shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could’ve told you that would happen.” Penny sighed, shaking her head. “Weiss, please stop. You’re going to end the world, or worse, get hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be fine!” Weiss dismissed her, making her way over to the breakers and opening up the panel. “The world’s already going to end unless I do something about it.” Locating the offending switches, Weiss pulled out her most trusty tool and duct taped them into the on position. Whilst she was doing this, she had forgotten that she’d neglected to turn the knife switch off, so as soon as the last breaker was forcibly reset, the dimensional ripper whirred into life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weiss!” Penny yelped, ready to run over to the switch to turn the machine off, but Weiss was having none of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Don’t you dare touch it, Penny! It’s working!” She cackled gleefully as what looked like a tear in the fabric of reality took form. How cliche. Her delighted laughter faded quickly though as the rip started to grow beyond the nicely marked-out area. “Oh shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Panicking now, Weiss rushed over to the calibration controls and started twiddling the dials and knobs, tapping the targeting mechanism hard. “Why are you not working? Ow!” Weiss shrieked a little as she cut herself on a sharp edge of metal she hadn’t sanded down properly, a few drops of her blood falling onto the mechanism.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a worrying noise from the machine, and Weiss wondered why she’d gone and left so many wires exposed. That would teach her. On the plus side, the rift was no longer growing uncontrollably. Unfortunately, it had gone a very worrying and unusual colour, and Weiss had no idea what that meant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, Penny?” Weiss asked, trying not to sound too panicked, even though she was starting to get very panicky. “What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, my sensors aren’t designed for the energy readings of holes in the fabric of the universe.” Penny pointed out acerbically. Weiss was about to fire back when she felt a sudden lurch in the pit of her stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penny!” Weiss screeched as her stomach lurched again, making her feel like she was falling even though her feet were firmly on the floor. “Something’s happening!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weissssssssss…!” The last thing she heard before tumbling into nothingness was Penny’s terrified cry before everything went blank.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure this is such a good idea, Yang.” Weiss floated nervously in their tiny back garden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We agreed we were going to work on controlling your powers, you can’t just keep putting it off.” Yang said firmly, though her tone wasn’t unkind. “Just give it a try, Snowdrop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling her eyes, Weiss held out her hands and tried to channel the cold that was the core of her being. Icy trails of frost began to form beneath where she floated as she concentrated hard on the makeshift target Yang had set up against the fence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as she felt the cold reaching her fingertips, she felt a sudden lurch in her stomach. Something she hadn’t felt in a long time, not since before she died.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weiss? Something wrong?” Yang asked as Weiss’ hands lowered and went to her stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” She said, confused. Was this just a side effect of her using her powers? She’d never felt it before. There was another sudden lurch in her stomach, and Weiss felt a bout of nausea as it suddenly felt like she was falling. “Yang, I-.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could finish the sentence, it was as though her ability to float cut out all at once and she was falling, falling into nothingness whilst Yang cried out for her.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Weiss decided that she rather liked Argus and she would have liked to stay longer. Unfortunately, they had a job to do and a Kingdom to illegally enter. Ruby’s plan was getting close to fruition, they just needed another day or so of planning and collecting gear before they were properly ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d been out on one of those supply runs to the Dust store. She was running low on supplies after making up extra shells for Nora and was returning to the house when a sudden lurch in her stomach sent her stumbling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking around in a panic, she tried to find out what the source of the strange sensation was, drawing Penny Dreadful as she looked around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another nausea-inducing lurch sent her and her weapon clattering to the ground, her wings flapping to try to steady herself. Weiss was about to get to her feet when her vision darkened to nothing and she felt like she was falling. Her last thought before the emptiness swallowed her up was fear for Ruby and Neo and what they’d do without her.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“So, what are we gonna do tonight, Brain?” Blake asked Weiss with a grin, only to receive a blank look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you calling me ‘Brain’?” Weiss asked, deeply confused. “I mean, I know I’m smart, but really? And why are you looking at me like that?” Weiss cocked her head as Blake just gave her a look of horror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God, I know you were sheltered, but damn!” She shook her head sadly. “Okay, I know what we’re doing tonight. You and I are watching more cartoons and ordering pizza.” Blake got up and grabbed her phone, ready to order the food whilst Weiss shrugged. She wasn’t going to turn down pizza, and watching the colourful ponies hadn’t been bad either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was about to get up as well to fetch the plates and cutlery when she stumbled into the table as a nauseating lurch in her stomach knocked her off balance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weiss? Is something wrong?” Blake asked, having noticed Weiss’ stumble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, just a little unsteady.” Weiss frowned in confusion as she stood up straight, only for her stomach to lurch again before it suddenly dropped out from beneath her, and she was suddenly both weightless and falling at the same time as nothingness consumed her.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Ruby, yes, fuck me!” Weiss gasped as she bounced happily on her partner’s dick. It was the weekend, meaning they had all the time they wanted for fucking. Blake and Yang were off somewhere, probably with Pyrrha doing something incredibly filthy and lewd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss wished that she could watch it happen, but getting repeatedly impaled on Ruby’s cock was a good second place prize.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Princess, I’m cumming!” Ruby announced, stuffing Weiss’ ass full and unleashing several jets of her seed into her, warming Weiss from the inside. As she did so, Weiss felt an odd lurch in the pit of her stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That had never happened before when Ruby had cum inside of her. Perhaps the corruption was entering a new stage of change. Weiss eagerly got off her partner, ready to inspect the cum to see what had happened, when her stomach lurched again and she toppled off the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t hit the floor, though. Instead she just kept falling. Down, down, down into darkness.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>When the darkness cleared, Weiss wasn’t entirely sure what she’d been expecting, but something that looked similar to a bedroom wasn’t particularly high on the list. At least her stomach had stopped churning and everything seemed to be stable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking her head, she analysed her surroundings whilst she fought off her encroaching panic attack. The room looked oddly like the apartment she shared with Ruby and Penny, except there were bunk beds and just a curious mix of styles that both clashed and yet meshed oddly well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where the fuck am I?” She asked the empty room, looking around in the vain hopes that Penny had somehow gotten dragged here with her. But her constant companion wasn’t there. She was all alone for the first time in years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was really starting to panic now. Why didn’t she listen to Penny? She knew she shouldn’t be dabbling in sciences outside her field, the sentient salsa had proved that. But she’d gone and done it again, and now she was stuck alone here in this strange place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fully giving in to her panic, Weiss collapsed to the floor, breathing hard and erratically. This was all wrong, she didn’t know what to do, she was stuck, this was all wrong, wrong, wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, is this the afterlife or something?” An oddly familiar voice sounded from above her. Carefully unravelling herself just a little, Weiss looked up and saw… herself. “Are you like some kind of guide who’s taken my form? I have got to say, I did not expect what comes after I moved on to look kind of like my bedroom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The strangeness of this was enough to distract Weiss from her panic attack and she sat up properly to look at her doppelganger. It was undeniably her, about the same age, though her hair was a long longer, since she’d cut hers off a while back so it didn’t get in the way of her projects. She was quite a lot paler, though, and Weiss felt cold just being in her presence. Then she looked down and noticed that this mirror of her was floating a good few inches above the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re floating.” She pointed out unnecessarily, still trying to wrap her head around this whilst her head was still pumped full of panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, yes?” The other Weiss tilted her head. “Apparently that’s what happens when you’re a ghost.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Weiss had never met a ghost before, which was rather strange, given the other peculiar things she had encountered in her career as a supervillain. “That’s new.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m guessing this isn’t the afterlife, then.” The other Weiss said, looking around, seeming to take this whole thing rather well. “I’m kind of glad? I didn’t want my unfinished business to be practising with my powers, that would be weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.” Weiss was still trying to hold back her panic attack as she attempted to work out just what was going on with this. “I assume you don’t know where we are either, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If this isn’t the afterlife, then I haven’t a clue.” Floating Weiss shrugged, now floating around the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do seem to be taking it rather well.” Weiss said, her gaze following the other Weiss as she floated around the edges of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you come back from the dead as a ghost, you kind of learn how to take things in your stride, y’know.” The other Weiss said, poking around the beds before letting out an excited squeal. “Mr Snuffles is here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Weiss walked over to see what the other Weiss was gushing over to find a stuffed polar bear sitting on one of the bunk beds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is he doing here? I was out in the garden when I blacked out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You blacked out?” The mention of that jogged Weiss’ thoughts. That sounded oddly similar to-.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?!” A loud screech interrupted her thought process and she and the other Weiss spun around to see another Weiss, only this one had both a massive pair of wings and was armed with a sword that was pointed directly at the two of them. “Is this some kind of trick by Emerald?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yang’s ex?” Floating Weiss asked in confusion whilst Weiss just gaped at this new other Weiss. “What does she have to do with this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yang’s ex?” The new Weiss looked slightly nauseated by the thought. “Emerald the bitch who’s working for Salem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you know Salem?” Weiss asked in surprise, wondering how this strange newcomer knew about the notorious supervillain who at one point had the entire East Coast under her thumb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I know Salem.” The new Weiss’ anger seemed to be leeding away a little to be replaced by confusion as she took in the room. “Wait, why does this place look like our dorm back at Beacon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dorm?” Floating Weiss’ brow wrinkled in confusion. “Beacon’s a uni, they don’t have dorms at uni. They’re called halls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s a uni?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This whole thing was starting to do Weiss’ head in, and it really wasn’t helped by another maddeningly familiar voice cutting in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, where the fuck am I?” The three looked around to see yet another Weiss standing and looking very confused. Compared to the other two, one who was apparently a ghost and the other some sort of angel, this one looked very normal, wearing an oversized graphic print t-shirt and slacks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You tell us.” Floating Weiss sighed. “None of us seem to have a clue where we are or why we all look the same.” Something was worming in the back of Weiss’ brain, something that told her she knew what had happened here, but she was too distracted by the other three Weisses to properly grasp it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m still not convinced this isn’t some kind of trick by Salem.” Angel Weiss said suspiciously, her sword raising up a little and Weiss regretted not having her weapons on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?” Normal Weiss asked, utterly baffled by what was going on. “And has nobody asked why you have fucking wings?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The real question is why none of you have wings.” Angel Weiss fired back angrily and Weiss really hoped that normal Weiss wouldn’t anger the one with the sword anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re super pretty, though.” Weiss considered screaming out loud as a fifth voice joined the group. Turning around, ready for whatever variant of herself was going to appear next, it turned out she was not ready for herself to be both completely naked and wearing a chastity cage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is she naked?” Normal Weiss asked as the other three averted their eyes from the naked newcomer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we’d all like to know that.” Angel Weiss said, looking rather uncomfortable with this new addition. “Though if this is some kind of trick, it’s a very weird one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well, if you want to know why I’m naked, that’s easy. I was getting fucked in my room and she just came and then I got this strange feeling in my belly, and next thing I know it’s all dark, and then I’m here.” Naked Weiss explained with a grin. Much like floating Weiss, she seemed to be taking this all rather well. What got Weiss’ attention, though, was the mention of a strange feeling in her stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did any of the rest of you get a sort of nauseating feeling before you arrived here?” Weiss asked the group, and there were several nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I remember it very distinctly, since I don’t feel much of anything anymore.” Floating Weiss added as Weiss realised exactly what had happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oops.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean oops?” Angel Weiss asked suspiciously, her eyes narrowed at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think this might have been my fault.” Weiss said sheepishly, quailing a little under the combined glares of the other Weisses. She was very good at that, it seemed. She’d have to try it more often.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Care to explain?” Normal Weiss asked as she folded her arms expectantly whilst Weiss winced a little at the sheer disapproval that radiated off of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, I may have been experimenting with a device that would allow me to access other dimensions so I could harvest their energy to power my own and save us from climate change.” Weiss explained, her hands fiddling nervously with the front of her work shirt. “Only it didn’t quite go according to plan, and I may have cut myself and spilled some blood on the machine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that got to do with anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that I may have accidentally set the device to target my DNA, which is a little odd, considering one of you is apparently dead and shouldn’t have any to target, but that’s beside the point.” Weiss sighed, reaching up and rubbing her temples. “The point is I seem to have accidentally dragged us all here from parallel universes. We’re all Weiss, just from various realities.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re serious. You’re actually serious.” Normal Weiss gaped at her and Weiss nodded. “That’s some serious sci-fi bullshit right there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assure you the technology is very much real in my world.” Walking over to one of the many mismatched chairs in the odd room, Weiss sat down as she tried to process this. At least her dimensional rift device worked. She’d accessed other universes, though not quite in the way she’d imagined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you got us into this mess. Can you get us out of it?” Angel Weiss tapped her foot irritably, though at least her sword was lowered now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… don’t know.” Weiss admitted reluctantly. “Like I said, this was a mistake, and I don’t have any of my equipment with me, so I can’t just make something to get us back home and even if I did have the stuff from my lab, I probably couldn’t because this isn’t exactly my area of expertise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what?” Floating Weiss floated over to her. “You made a machine that could tear holes in the universe or whatever and you say it’s not your area of expertise?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty much. I’m not a particle physicist, I’m an environmental scientist and an expert in cybernetics.” Weiss felt rather embarrassed to say it now. She really had been playing with things she didn’t understand and now she and several other versions of her were paying the price.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s just great.” Angel Weiss groaned loudly. “I’m supposed to be helping my team stop an immortal evil, and instead I’m stuck here with four other mes, and one of them is naked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it makes you feel better, you could always take off your clothes too, then I wouldn’t be the only naked one.” Naked Weiss suggested, perhaps a little too eagerly for comfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Booooooo.” Naked Weiss grumbled, folding her arms. “By the way, how come you’ve got wings? Are you an angel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m a Faunus.” Angel Weiss said shortly. This meant nothing to Weiss, but Naked Weiss seemed to understand as she clapped her hands together excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re just like Blake! Wow, there’s a universe where I’m a Faunus, that’s amazing!” She squealed, rushing over to inspect Angel Weiss. “So what happened? Did Father marry a Faunus instead of Mom? Is he not a bigoted jerk in your world?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he’s very awful. He’s not actually my father, and he had my real father killed.” Angel Weiss said bluntly, putting something of a damper on Naked Weiss’ spirits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sorry.” Naked Weiss hung her head a little. “That sounds way worse than my dad, he’s just a racist jerk, but I don’t think he’s had anybody killed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s worse than mine. He was just a homophobic and transphobic dick, so I never came out until after I died.” Floating Weiss chipped in and the others let out a few mirthless chuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it’s a constant across the universes that Jacques Schnee’s a prick. Mine’s also a transphobic and homophobic asshole, who when I came out as trans, forced me to conform to his ideals of femininity and refused to let me date women.” Normal Weiss suggested with a roll of her eyes. “And that’s not even getting into how much he controlled my career.” They all looked at Weiss, who sighed deeply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mine stole all my patents when I was working for the family company. I got no credit for any of the work I did and half of it was ignored anyway because it wasn’t profitable. Honestly, he’s the main reason I got into supervillainy.” Weiss froze. She hadn’t meant to say that last part and the other four were looking at her in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a supervillain? An actual comic book style ‘take over the world’ supervillain?” Normal Weiss asked incredulously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not trying to take over the world, I’m trying to save it!” Weiss insisted with a scowl. Of all the people she would expect to understand her quest, she would have thought alternate versions of herself would be the most understanding. “I told you, I’m a climate scientist, but people refuse to take my advice, so I had to resort to more forceful ways of both funding my research and saving  the planet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, like Poison Ivy.” Normal Weiss mused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?” Weiss inquired, before she was distracted by a loud groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just great.” Floating Weiss shook her head in exasperation. “The one of us who seems to be the cleverest is also a supervillain. We’re doomed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I suppose you’re so much better than me?” Weiss spat irritably at the ghost. “I’m trying to save the world, what is that you’re doing aside from being dead?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was harsh.” Floating Weiss huffed. “If you must know, I’m a uni student, nothing special, just working on my degree and trying to maintain a healthy relationship with my girlfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a girlfriend?” Angel Weiss was surprisingly intrigued by this. “Is it Ruby? Do you even have a Ruby in your world?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, there’s a Ruby, but I’m not dating her, Penny is. I’m dating her sister, Yang.” Angel Weiss coughed in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? You and Yang? Or is it me and Yang?” She mused for a moment, stroking her chin before shaking her head. “I mean, I guess I could see it, but she’s got Blake and I’ve got Ruby and Neo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you say Neo, do you mean Neopolitan?” Normal Weiss asked, a strange look coming over her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s kind of a long story that you probably won’t understand, since most of you don’t seem to be from Remnant.” Angel Weiss scratched the back of her head awkwardly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, well, I know Neo in passing in my world, and I am surprised any version of me would date her. She’s kind of a mouthy bitch.” Weiss found this really quite fascinating, learning the differences between each of their worlds, what was the same and what was different. It did seem that for the most part they were surrounded by the same people which was quite reassuring as she spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m dating Ruby in my world.” She volunteered, catching Angel Weiss’ attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? For how long?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe a year? I’ve been dating Penny for longer.” Angel Weiss’ face fell at the mention of Penny and Weiss got a very bad feeling about it. “What happened to her in your world?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She… She died.” Angel Weiss said sombrely. “There’s this tournament where we all fight, and there was an accident.” The winged girl looked away, her hand resting on the sword at her hip. “It’s actually been a little over a year now since it happened. Still feels like yesterday sometimes, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of the Weisses looked uncomfortable at this, but surprisingly, it was Naked Weiss who offered comfort to Angel Weiss, pulling her into a hug. “Penny died in my world too at the Vytal Festival. We were all devastated. Lots of people didn’t survive the attack on Beacon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Attack?” Angel Weiss looked up at Naked Weiss, confused. “Do you not call it the Fall of Beacon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No? Beacon didn’t fall or anything. The attack was foiled by the end, and I’m a third year there now.” Angel Weiss’ eye brightened just a little. Evidently, the news that this Beacon still existed in other worlds was a relief to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good. It was the worst day of my life. I’m glad you didn’t have to go through it all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, it wasn’t exactly fun for me either, even if Beacon didn’t get destroyed.” Naked Weiss’ face grew pensieve. “Though I supposed if it wasn’t for the attack and the Wyvern, I wouldn’t have gotten all my girlfriends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All your girlfriends?” Floating Weiss asked hesitantly, no doubt afraid to ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, since we were talking about who we’re dating, I’m dating Ruby and Blake and Yang and Pyrrha, and we’re looking to bring Nora in soon too.” Naked Weiss gave them all a sunny smile whilst they all exchanged glances.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a lot of girlfriends.” Normal Weiss commented, clearly unable to come up with anything else to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep! We spend pretty much all our time fucking and sharing our love for one another.” Naked Weiss sighed happily. “And they’ll be so pleased when I come back and bring you four with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” Weiss’ danger senses were tingling, not that she had any powers like that, but you didn’t get far as a villain without being able to pick up on things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, I’m gonna bring you back to my world and we’re gonna corrupt you into fuck-happy members of our pack and then with you clever one we can visit all sorts of worlds and bring them in too!” Naked Weiss spoke happily, as though she hadn’t just admitted to a plot that rivalled some of the ones Weiss’ villainous compatriots had devised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel Weiss was trying to subtly pry herself away from Naked Weiss, looking very nervous as Weiss continued to question her. “And how do you intend to corrupt us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m gonna have sex with you all, then all the Grimm stuff in my body will turn you all into Grimm too. Though I don’t know how that’ll work for you.” She tapped a finger against her chin as she looked Floating Weiss over. “Given that you’re all ghosty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure we’re comfortable with having sex with you.” Angel Weiss said, trying even harder to escape Naked Weiss’ grasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awwww, but why not? It’s basically mastubation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s actually called self-cest.” Normal Weiss said, with a combination of fascination and revulsion on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really helpful, Weiss.” Angel Weiss hissed as she gave up and subtlety and desperately tried to escape the horny Weiss hanging onto her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t try to escape, it’s so much fun!” Naked Weiss whined, clinging on even harder. “I used to be like you, but then Ruby opened my eyes and now I’m just so happy and in love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well I already have two loving girlfriends and I’m not in the market for any more.” Angel Weiss said, finally freeing herself and retreating halfway across the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on, just a little kiss, just one taste of me and you’ll start loving it.” Naked Weiss cooed, already moving forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not happening.” Angel Weiss said flatly, raising her other arm and revealing a bracer strapped to it. There was a pulse of energy of some kind, but whatever it was, it conjured a snowflake shape beneath Naked Weiss, before freezing her in place in a block of ice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No fair! Dust’s cheating!” The trapped Weiss complained, wriggling to try to free herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad that’s that taken care of for now.” Floating Weiss shook her head. “Of course one of me had to be a massive pervert.” Normal Weiss froze up at that, making Weiss reconsider her designation. It seemed the other two had noticed as well and were giving Normal Weiss suspicious looks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Care to explain before we freeze you like the pervert version of us?” Angel Weiss asked, raising her arm menacingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so maybe I’m kind of a pervert who likes watching hentai and has a casual sex thing going on with Ruby as well as living with Blake, who’s a camgirl in my world. But that’s all regular person pervy, not whatever she’s got going on.” Normalish Weiss gestured to the frozen Naked Weiss. There was a moment’s pause, then Angel Weiss lowered her weapon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so the way I see it, we have two objectives.” Weiss said, taking charge now that the immediate danger of her horny self was resolved. “We need to get back to our own worlds somehow and also avoid getting infected with whatever she’s got.” She gestured to the imprisoned Weiss. “If whatever she’s got infects us and spreads to our worlds, who knows what could happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agreed.” Angel Weiss said, clearly relieved that someone was taking charge at least a little. “So how do we do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, first I need to try and find out where we are.” Weiss looked around the strange room. “This place feels so familiar, yet I’ve never been here before. Do any of you three recognise it?” They all shook their heads. “Okay, guess I’ve got some work to do.” Cracking her knuckles, Weiss started closely examining the room for any indications, wishing she had her tools or anything with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since we’re working together on this, we never asked what it is you do.” Angel Weiss asked Normalish Weiss, who froze up before letting out a nervous giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not really useful in this situation, I’m not a scientist or have freaky powers or anything. I’m just a musician, that’s it.” It didn’t really surprise Weiss that a version of her had gone into music. She’d loved singing as a child, so it made sense that in another reality she’d taken it further. “I’m pretty useless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you’re not useless, I’m sure there are other things you can do.” Angel Weiss gently reassured Normalish Weiss. “In the meantime, whilst we’re waiting for Mad Scientist Weiss to do her thing, why don’t you tell me more about your world?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss ignored the jab at her sanity and let their conversation fade into the background whilst she continued her inspection of the room they were in. Oddly, for a place that vaguely resembled her apartment there were no doors or windows. Frowning she beckoned over Floating Weiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a ghost, right?” Floating Weiss nodded. “Can you become intangible? Pass through solid objects?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, I want you to look at what's outside of this room.” Floating Weiss nodded in understanding and floated over to the nearest wall, ready to float through it. Only she didn’t, she simply bounced off of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t normally happen.” She said in confusion, looking at the wall and pressing it with a hand. “I can’t pass through. Let me just test something.” She floated over to Weiss and waved a hand right through her, leaving a bone-chilling cold in its wake. “Definitely noncorporeal right now.” She floated back over to the wall and pushed up against it. “I just can’t get through.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there anything that can hinder you?” Weiss asked, joining the ghost by the wall and pushing against it as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Salt works as a barrier, but unless they infused the walls with salt or something, I’m not sure what’s stopping me.” Floating Weiss frowned unhappily before floating down and pushing on the floor. “The floor’s not working either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frowning as well, Weiss looked around the room for anything useful she could use before settling on a fairly flimsy looking wooden chair. “Weiss, could you give me a hand in breaking this?” She asked, and all three of the free Weisses looked at her, making her bury her head in her hands. “We really need proper ways to tell us all apart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m fine with being Ghost Weiss.” Ghost Weiss suggested with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine, I guess I’m useless Weiss.” Normalish Weiss suggested, only to receive a small flick on the ear from Angel Weiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not useless, I think you should be called Musical Weiss.” She said, which the newly dubbed Musical Weiss didn’t protest. “I’ll be Faunus Weiss and You can be Mad Scientist Weiss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could just call me Scientist Weiss. Just because I have a few mental illnesses doesn’t mean you should call me mad. It’s offensive and reductive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Scientist Weiss it is.” Faunus Weiss agreed without argument or questioning before she looked at the frozen Weiss who’d been silent for the last few minutes. “And I guess we’ll call her Pervert Weiss, or Infectious Weiss. Whichever people prefer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just stick with Pervert Weiss.” Weiss sighed, rolling her eyes. “Anyway, Faunus Weiss, could you give me a hand with breaking this chair? I want to make a tool to try breaking through the walls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that’s what you needed it for, then I can do you one better.” Faunus Weiss replied, getting to her feet and closing her eyes. Another one of those strange snowflakes appeared on the floor, then suddenly a large armoured knight complete with a sword climbed out of the snowflake like it was a hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is that? Magic?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Magic exists, but I can’t do it.” Faunus Weiss, pointing the knight to the wall. “It’s called a semblance. It’s linked to our souls. It’s a little complicated if you didn’t grow up with it and have one yourself.” Weiss was fascinated by this and wondered if she too possessed this semblance thing, or if it was just inhabitants of certain universes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The knight raised its sword and swung it hard against the wall, only for nothing to happen, the sword simply bounced off, not leaving a mark. Frowning, Faunus Weiss commanded it to try again, and once more the sword just rebounded, leaving no trace that it had struck the wall at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is very peculiar.” Weiss murmured to herself as she approached the wall and ran her hand over it. An unbreakable wall that a ghost couldn’t even pass through. Where in all the universes were they?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So yeah, this is a thing I'm doing now. Admittedly, it's rather self-indulgent to crossover my own works as though I'm the MCU or something, but they don't have perpetually horny characters like I do, so there's the USP. Also this was a request, so I can hide behind that defence too. You can expect a fair amount of silliness from this as well as attempts at being deep and having all the Weisses interact and bounce off one another and discuss their varying lives and universes.</p><p>I've set up a <a href="https://discord.gg/4t3y25e">discord</a> so feel free to join and stuff, I'm pretty active there these days.</p><p>Big thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/machiavellianFictionist">machiavellianFictionist</a> for proofreading as well as being super cute. Lots of thanks too to my lovely girlfriend <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyAndNanaAO3">Ruby</a> for beta reading and being amazing.</p><p>Thank you too to my official supporters, send a PM or hop on the discord server for details.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Weiss had been in some tricky situations before without any backup or any of her equipment, but this was pushing her ingenuity to the limits. With the help of Ghost Weiss and Faunus Weiss, she had determined that the entire room was impenetrable. After failing with the walls, Ghost Weiss had tried passing through the floor and the ceiling as well, but to no avail, and none of Faunus Weiss’ surprising arsenal was able to make a scratch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, armed with nothing but a couple of tools she always carried around in her pockets, Weiss set about examining and taking apart the contents of the room whilst the other Weisses talked and Pervert Weiss remained frozen in her slowly melting ice block. She’d been trapped in there for long enough that part of her rear was now free of the block, though her legs and arms were still trapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re telling me that in your world, there are these things that are the literal embodiment of destruction and they’ve always been around?” Musical Weiss stared agog at Faunus Weiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be the short and simple answer to it.” Faunus Weiss sighed, leaning back against the wall. “I recently learned that things are a lot more complicated than just that, and now with this multiverse theory the three of you have been talking about, it got even more complicated. I don’t even want to think about how gods tie into the idea of multiple universes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, I wonder if we have gods too!” Pervert Weiss chirped, earning a sharp look from Faunus Weiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We weren’t talking to you.” She snapped, looking away again whilst Musical Weiss gave her a longing look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How come your world is so much cooler than mine?” She complained loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Firstly, had gods, it’s a complicated issue, like most of my life, as it turns out.” Faunus Weiss shook her head in dejection. “And I wouldn’t call a world where all of civilization is on the brink of destruction by an evil immortal ‘cool’. You have no idea how good you’ve got it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe not, but Ghost Weiss and Science Weiss have cool worlds too that aren’t on the verge of being destroyed.” Musical Weiss pointed out, pouting in an oddly Ruby like way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m dead.” Ghost Weiss deadpanned. “I think that automatically makes my world worse than the rest of yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And my world did nearly get destroyed a few times. That’s what happens when you’ve got supervillains running around the place.” Weiss added, looking away from the chair she was disassembling in the hopes of determining something about this “All of them are so short-sighted. What’s the point of destroying the world when you’re one of the idiots who lives on it? And people have the gall to call me a supervillain. Me! After all the time I have spent trying to reverse the damage unchecked greed and capitalism has wrought upon it, they claim that </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> the villain?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, Science Weiss, you’re doing that ranting thing again.” Ghost Weiss pointed out a little nervously, making Weiss pause as she was about to launch into another lecture about the true evil that was capitalism. That was perhaps the third time she’d started ranting about something since finding herself in this place. She should have expected it, of course, since she was currently under a lot of stress, but what if it was more than that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How long had she been here for? Her phone wasn’t working properly, and neither was Musical Weiss’ nor Faunus Weiss’ ‘scroll’, so they had no real idea of how much time had passed and that wasn’t even taking into account how time seemed to flow differently in each of their universes. She’d taken her meds that morning. Was it already time for another dose?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The screwdriver clattered out of Weiss’ hands as it hit her and she started rifling through her pockets in a panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Science Weiss, is something wrong?” Pervert Weiss asked, craning her neck to look at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have any spare on me.” Weiss fretted, now properly panicking as she turned her pockets out, old receipts and a couple of allen keys fell out, but no spare meds. “Shit shit shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What don’t you have?” Ghost Weiss sounded concerned as she and the other Weisses who weren’t currently encased in a block of ice made their way over to her. “What’s the matter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My medication, I don’t have any of my medication on me. Of course I don’t, who carries the medication they’re supposed to take just once a day on them?” Weiss spoke rapidly, her breathing speeding up as panic overtook her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need it now? How important is it?” One of the other Weisses asked and Weiss just shrugged helplessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how long we’ve been here for, could have been hours or days. And it’s very important. I take it to help regulate my moods. If I don’t, I’m liable to get…” Weiss trailed off as dark thoughts filled her head of the times before she’d been prescribed her medication and how… difficult things had been back then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, that’s not good.” Musical Weiss said, looking between the others. “Does anyone have a solution? Or at least a temporary fix?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I find sex makes me feel better when I’m upset.” Pervy Weiss suggested. “And I’m happy to volunteer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nobody asked you.” Faunus Weiss snapped, getting down to Weiss’ level and wrapping a wing around her. “It’s going to be okay, you’re going to get us back to where we belong and you’ll be fine, and until then, we’ll help keep you calm and stable, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay…” Weiss mumbled, snuggling into Faunus Weiss’ wing. It was surprisingly soft and warm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh, that went well.” Musical Weiss scratched her head. “You’re pretty good at that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve had some practice calming people down. My world is very stressful and me and my friends are trying to save it pretty much by ourselves. It doesn’t really get much more stressful than that.” Faunus Weiss explained, wrapping her other wing around Weiss. “I’ve got Science Weiss. Ghost Weiss, could you continue examining this place? I’m guessing you know about supernatural things, maybe that’ll help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It might. It’s worth a try, anyway.” Ghost Weiss shrugged and began floating around the room. “Though I don’t really know that much. I only got inducted into the supernatural when I died. It’s really Yang, Blake and Ruby you want to talk to for info on it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll bear that in mind.” Faunus Weiss said, now stroking Weiss’ hair in a soothing rhythm. Ghost Weiss continued to float around the room, examining the furniture and various items littering the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what I don’t understand?” She commented after a few minutes. “What Mr Snuffles is doing here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, there’s someone else here and you didn’t say anything?” Musical Weiss yelped, looking around worriedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, sorry, Mr Snuffles is my stuffed bear.” Ghost Weiss picked up the bear from the bed and showed it to the others. “I just have no idea what he’s doing here, because I’m pretty sure this is identical. I guess there could be like a sixth Weiss who has a stuffed bear just like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What Ghost Weiss was saying reminded Weiss of something. She’d been thinking about it earlier when Ghost Weiss had first mentioned her cuddly toy, but she’d been distracted by the arrival of the other Weisses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would be very strange…” She muttered, her mind a little clearer now she had a problem she could focus on. “I suppose, given an infinite number of universes, there are bound to exist an infinite number where the Weiss also has a seemingly identical toy. Now, following the laws of infinities, that would mean we had an equal chance of landing in a universe with or without a Mr Snuffles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss’ mind was whirling now as she considered the possibilities. “Given that all countable infinities are the same. But in this case, I think we can dismiss that. It’s quite frankly ludicrous to think that there would be roughly equal universes where I either have or don’t have a cuddly toy bear named Mr Snuffles. So this is either a massive coincidence or Mr Snuffles is here for a reason.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... You lost me.” Musical Weiss said after an awkward pause. “What’s this about infinities being the same?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter right now. Let me look at that bear.” Science Weiss held out a hand, not bothering to move from the warm embrace of Faunus Weiss’ wings. Ghost Weiss floated over and a little reluctantly handed the bear to her so she could examine it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sure this is identical to yours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As sure as I can be. I mean, I can’t check everything, but he’s got his name written on the label, and that’s my handwriting.” Ghost Weiss gestured for Weiss to turn it over, and sure enough there was Mr Snuffles written on the label.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So if this is the same bear, then I wonder…” Weiss looked around the room, the bits that were familiar to her now jumping out at her. “Didn’t one of you say this looked like your old room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did, it looks just like the dorm at Beacon.” Faunus Weiss said, looking at Weiss with concern. “Are you alright? you seem to be going a bit fast.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, but I think I’m beginning to understand. Can one of you look through the bedside tables, see what’s in them?” Musical Weiss nodded and walked over whilst Ghost Weiss floated anxiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought we weren’t doing that in case there was something dangerous?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If my new theory is correct, unless any of you keep tarantulas as pets or something, there should be no danger.” Weiss said, her theory now solidifying in her mind. All she needed was a bit more proof.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, I found something, alright.” Musical Weiss called out, staring into an open drawer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Musical Weiss reached in and pulled out a round metal object with a flared base and something red and sparkly set into it. It took Weiss a few moments to realise what it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is… Is that a buttplug?” She asked incredulously, staring at the object which Musical Weiss was holding very gingerly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It certainly looks like one.” Musical Weiss said with an odd look on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, then. Do any of you recognise it?” The four free Weisses shook their heads and Weiss slowly turned to look at Pervert Weiss who was busy straining her neck to try to see. “Why am I not surprised?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it’s got a ruby in the base, it’s mine!” She chirped, still chipper despite her current situation. “I got it for Ruby. Well, for me, but to let Ruby know who my ass belongs to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lovely.” Faunus Weiss said, her voice brittle and her face bright red. “So what does this mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It means that I’m pretty sure we’re not in another universe. Or rather, we are, but not a real one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to have to explain a bit further. Also, is it safe for me to touch this if it’s been inside her?” Musical Weiss jerked her head over at Pervert Weiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so? Maybe put it down just to be safe.” Weiss suggested, which Musical Weiss did happily. “Right, I believe that we’ve somehow ended up in essentially a pocket dimension that’s been formed out of our memories. That’s why it looks familiar to us. It’s taken what I presume to be where we think of as a safe place and mashed them all together, which also means that some of our possessions ended up here too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But how on Remnant did that happen?” Faunus Weiss asked, not looking any more enlightened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea!” Weiss declared with a shrug. “But it does explain why Ghost Weiss can’t pass through the walls. They’re the walls of the dimension itself, and whilst I don’t fully understand how ghosts work, I’m fairly certain interdimensional travel is something they can’t do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it were, I’d probably be gone by now.” Ghost Weiss shrugged. “No offence to you, well, me, but Yang’s probably having a fit since I vanished right in front of her. She probably thinks I moved on or something.” Weiss did silently agree with Ghost Weiss that if she had the opportunity to get back to her own universe, she would take it regardless of what happened to the other versions of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we sort of know where we are.” Faunus Weiss summed up, bringing the focus back to the matter at hand. “Does that help us at all in getting out of here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It might?” Weiss shrugged. “I told you, I’m not a particle physicist, this is mostly guesswork on my part.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said that this place was based off of our minds’ idea of a safe space?” Musical Weiss asked, her brow furrowed in thought, her fingers rubbing together absently. “Is it still linked to them, or is it stable?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could try and see. Why do you want to know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I am hoping at least one of us considers the bathroom to be a safe space, since I am dying for a piss.” Musical Weiss said bluntly, making both Weiss and Faunus Weiss blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right.” Weiss mumbled, wondering if there was a way for her to join a bathroom to this strange bedroom amalgamation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it worked…” Ghost Weiss spoke up, pointing behind Weiss. Looking around, she saw a door there that definitely hadn’t been there before. Hurrying over to it, Musical Weiss opened the door and let out a groan of satisfaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank fuck!” She said, vanishing into the new room and shutting the door behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, well, it’s more data.” Weiss said, emerging from Faunus Weiss’ feathery cocoon a little reluctantly. “I think I can maybe start working on how to get us out of here. It helps that I think of my lab as one of my safe spaces, which means…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss looked around expectantly to see the room looking a bit less like a bedroom and more like her workshop. Now this was more like it. Cracking her knuckles, she started going through her drawers to grab her tools. As she did so, she did wonder which of the Weisses had thought of the bathroom. She knew it wasn’t her.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Note to self: take a piss before getting dragged into a weird pocket dimension.” Weiss said to herself as she shook her dick off and flushed the toilet. She was so glad that this weird place seemed to be fully plumbed in. She was less glad, however, that for some reason her dick had decided that now was the perfect time to get hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tucking herself into her slacks as best as she could, Weiss went over to the sink and washed her hands. Once she was done, though, the strange stickiness she’d felt on her fingers earlier remained. Frowning down at them, she rubbed them together, trying and failing to remove the stickiness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried wiping it off on a conveniently placed towel, but again it stayed. She was just considering heading out and telling the others about it, when there was a knock on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Musical Weiss, are you done?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am.” Weiss called back and the door opened to reveal Faunus Weiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. This is kind of awkward, but she’s being kind of a pain.” Faunus Weiss disappeared behind the doorframe and then Pervert Weiss’ frozen form was pushed in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was not!” The pervert protested crossly, wiggling around in her icy prison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were trying to distract us when we were trying to find a way out of here.” Faunus Weiss said flatly, rolling her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we haven’t gotten to fuck yet!” Pervert Weiss whined. “Why do you want us to go before I corrupt you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because none of us want to be corrupted?” Sighing, Faunus Weiss pushed Pervert Weiss fully into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you just going to leave her in here?” Weiss asked, eyes inexorably drawn to the naked woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Until we can get out of here, yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what if she escapes?” Weiss fretted just a little, the ice was still melting, after all and this Weiss apparently came from a world similar to Faunus Weiss’. “I’ll stay here and keep an eye on her. I’m not all that useful out there anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re plenty useful.” Faunus Weiss tried to argue, but Weiss shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not for something like this. I’m not a supergenius or know stuff about the supernatural or whatever weird stuff your world has got going on. If you need someone to play a tune or something, give me a call, but until then, I can be the perv’s guard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, sure.” Faunus Weiss nodded a little reluctantly. “I hope she’s not too much of a pain.” Giving Weiss an encouraging smile, Faunus Weiss backed out of the room, shutting the door behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, I guess it’s just us, then?” Pervert Weiss said happily, craning her neck to look at Weiss properly, her eyes raking over her body like she was a piece of meat. “We’re going to have so much fun!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure we are.” Musical Weiss sighed, rolling her eyes and sitting down on the side of the bathtub, rubbing her fingers together idly, still trying to get rid of the stickiness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, it would really be fun to fuck. I guarantee you’ll like the corruption.” Pervert Weiss wheedled. “I used to be like you, I was terrified of it at first, but now I know it’s the best thing that’s happened to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Somehow I doubt that.” Weiss raised an eyebrow. She hated to say it, but she was a little jealous of just how uninhibited this Weiss was. She still found it tremendously awkward to ask Ruby over to fuck, and she was still dancing around the idea of Blake in general. It would be pretty nice to just be able to ask to fuck without shame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you’d enjoy it. Part of you certainly is eager.” Weiss looked at Pervert Weiss curiously and her eyes flicked down to the now very noticeable bulge in Weiss’ trousers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit.” Weiss swore, trying and failing to cover up her involuntary arousal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, don’t feel too bad, I am very hot. Or is it we?” Pervert Weiss hummed in thought for a moment before doing her best to shrug. “Ah, well, it doesn’t really matter, since I’m pretty sure you’re being corrupted already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Weiss yelped, jumping to her feet, not bothering to hide her straining hard on. “But how?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Silly Weiss, that buttplug you picked up was mine. Didn’t it feel a little sticky?” Weiss’ fingers unconsciously rubbed together. Come to think of it, that had been when her fingers had started to feel sticky. “Well all my fluids are vectors for the corruption, and they’re now at the point where they just need to come into contact with someone to start working its magic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was bad, this was very bad. Weiss needed to tell the others what had happened. They needed to know she might be a danger to them as well. She strode over to the door, ready to leave and tell them when Pervert Weiss called back to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weiss, don’t go.” Weiss paused and turned around which proved to be a mistake as she was met with the sight of Pervert Weiss’ bare ass where it protruded from the slowly melting ice. “Don’t you want to fuck me? Look at me, I’m all stuck and helpless. You’re already corrupted, so you might as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pervert Weiss did make a good point. She was already compromised, so it didn’t matter if they fucked now and the pervert’s ass did look deliciously tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said you and Ruby had a thing, have you fucked her properly yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s just sucked me off.” Weiss confessed, her eyes now firmly glued to that sweet tight ass. “That’s it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, today’s your lucky day, because my ass is perfect for fucking.” Pervert Weiss cooed, wiggling it as best as she could. “Seriously, the Grimm made my ass the perfect hole to fuck. It gets wet and everything. So why not just stick your dick in? It’ll feel so good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was so tempting, Weiss’ tongue darted out to wet her lips as she zeroed in on the winking hole buried between her cheeks. Her dick was harder than she’d thought was possible, pushing painfully against the fabric of her clothes. It was so painful in fact that Weiss just had to let it out, unbuttoning her trousers and dropping them and her boxers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, fuck me. My slutty hole needs to be filled. I can’t do anything to stop you.” Pervert Weiss coaxed, a note of triumph in her voice as Weiss reached out and caresseed one of her ass cheeks. “Just use me for your pleasure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was all too inviting, Weiss was lost in a lust-addled haze as she stepped forward and rubbed the tip of her steely cock in Pervert Weiss’ crack. The immediate relief she felt had her moaning softly, but she needed more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without further ado, Weiss pulled apart her doppelganger’s ass cheeks and positioned her dick at the tight pucker. With a sharp shove, the head popped right into the tightest most exquisite warmth Weiss had ever felt and she groaned in pleasure at it. Her exclamation was matched by a moan from Pervert Weiss as she took the dick inside her clenching ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss wasted no time in pushing more of her dick into the other Weiss’ ass, revelling in the tightness of the hole. Pervert Weiss had been right, her hole had been optimised for fucking, it was so tight and slick inside, it took a lot of Weiss’ willpower not to just start thrusting wildly. She wanted to savour this experience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, she pushed the remainder of her dick into Pervert Weiss’ slutty little hole until her hips were pressed up against the other’s ass. “You like that, slut?” She asked and Pervert Weiss hummed in approval. “You like being trapped and unable to stop me from taking your hole as my own?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I doooo.” Pervert Weiss whined, biting her lip and trying to push her ass back against Weiss’ dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such a pathetic slut, so eager to be fucked by yourself. I don’t know what could be sluttier.” Weiss gasped, pulling her dick back and then thrusting it back in, the slight friction stimulating her already hypersensitive dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a slut for girldick, any girldick.” Pervert Weiss babbled in between quiet moans. “Even my own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought so.” Weiss grinned, picking up her pace just a little. She might have been apprehensive at first, but this felt great and she did not regret her decision one bit. The others should get in on this too. They had such a slut on their hands, it was almost a waste not to fuck her constantly. In fact, Weiss wanted to fuck the others whilst she was at it. She was sure Faunus Weiss would be a good lay, and Weiss really wanted to make the bird sing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was already fast approaching her climax. Pervert Weiss’ hole was just so good at milking her dick, and she didn’t have the best stamina to begin with. Weiss was still looking forward to seeding this submissive ass. It was just so perfect and heavenly. Any cum that wasn’t left in this hole was cum wasted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” Weiss squealed, crashing her hips against Pervert Weiss’ as she jetted her cum into her ass. She held herself like that for a little while before slumping over, panting heavily. Once she’d caught her breath, she looked up with a wide grin. “So, how do we get the others in on this?” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, that didn't take long for this to get horny. Then again when you have Pervert Weiss around, it was never gong to take long. And of course it was going to be Musical Weiss who fell to her charms first, I don't think there was any doubt on that. We'll just have to see where things go from here.</p><p>I've set up a <a href="https://discord.gg/4t3y25e">discord</a> so feel free to join and stuff, I'm pretty active there these days.</p><p>Big thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/machiavellianFictionist">machiavellianFictionist</a> for proofreading as well as being super cute. Lots of thanks too to my lovely girlfriend <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyAndNanaAO3">Ruby</a> for beta reading and being amazing.</p><p>Thank you too to my official supporters, send a PM or hop on the discord server for details.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Weiss didn’t exactly have a lot to contribute to the current discussion Science Weiss and Faunus Weiss were having. Sure, she had most of a degree education, but she wasn’t a super genius like Science Weiss was, nor was she an expert in this ‘Dust’ that Faunus Weiss used.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weiss was pretty much just stuck floating and watching as the other two Weisses worked in the newly created workshop, putting something together. Flipping over in mid-air, Weiss floated over to the other two and examined the mass of wiring and metal that they were fiddling with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what exactly is that thing that you’re making?” She asked curiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In theory, it’s a quantum alignment coalescence device.” Science Weiss answered before shrugging. “Okay, I made that up, I have no idea what to call it. But theoretically it should collapse this pocket dimension and send us all back home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Collapse it with us inside?” Weiss asked, worriedly. She did not like the sound of being in a collapsing pocket dimension.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have the schematics for the dimensional ripper, so yes.” Science Weiss paused in her work to look up at her. “This pocket dimension is already unstable. It’s based on our thoughts. It never existed to begin with, nor should it have to begin with. Now, whilst I’d much prefer to be able to rip back into our home universes from here so I can collapse it from outside, we can’t do that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what, you’re just going to go ahead and do this now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The dimension could collapse at any moment. If I create a device to do it for us, I can control it, and in theory, as the dimension collapses, it should displace us all back to where we belong.” Science Weiss said with a small frown, which Faunus Weiss seemed to take note of.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In theory, though.” She clarified and Science Weiss nodded reluctantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is always a chance we could end up somewhere else, or even scattered across the space between dimensions, if such a space actually exists. It shouldn’t, really, since it’s, well, the space between space. Nothing can exist there.” Science Weiss explained, the frown on her face growing a little. “But since that’s going to happen anyway, with the dimension being so unstable...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That didn’t exactly sound promising, but Weiss didn’t really have much of an option but to trust Science Weiss, even if she was the one who got them into this mess in the first place. Shaking her head, Weiss floated back around, this time to look over at the closed bathroom door. She felt a little worried about Musical Weiss, this had to be the most confusing for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From what Weiss had gathered, all of the rest of them came from worlds with some sort of strangeness to them, but musical Weiss came from a perfectly normal world. Much like she had thought she did before coming back as a ghost.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weiss hoped that she was okay and that Pervert Weiss wasn’t freaking her out too much, but given Musical Weiss’ apparent relationship with Ruby, Weiss doubted that a little. Thinking of Ruby reminded Weiss of how worried Yang must be. None of them had any idea how long they’d been there for, nor how time passed in their own universes. Weiss could still remember Yang’s panicked cry before she’d been pulled here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If time was passing in her own world, Yang must be so scared and worried about her. Weiss had no idea what Yang had seen when she’d been dragged here, but she imagined it wasn’t anything pleasant. Weiss wondered if Yang thought she’d passed on like she had initially. She hoped Yang didn’t. Weiss had no intention of leaving Yang, especially not so early in their budding relationship.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She really needed to get back home. She had so many people waiting for her, they all did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, I think that should do it. Maybe. Okay, I have no idea if this will work and after this incident and the sentient tomatoes I am officially never dabbling in sciences outside my expertise. I’ll just stick to saving the planet and making robots.” Science Weiss announced as she set down her tools and shook her hands out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You build robots?” Weiss asked, drifting back over to the other two and looking at the scientist curiously. “What kind?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it’s just the one, really, and she was something of a massive project. One of a kind.” Science Weiss said, scratching the back of her head in embarrassment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It started out as just a simple program to help me to remember to take my meds and remember things.” Science Weiss started, now looking rather embarrassed. “I spent a while improving it and at some point started making a robotic body to improve her functionality and eventually I sort of made a gynoid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Faunus Weiss asked, her eyebrows raising.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, really.” Shrugging, Science Weiss got to her feet and started pacing, still looking oddly pink. “Then, completely by accident, I improved her code base to the point where she became self-aware. And then we started dating.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weiss was certain that if she could choke, she would have, as she stared at Science Weiss with wide eyes. “Holy shit, you made a sexbot!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Penny is not a sexbot!” Science Weiss screeched, rounding on her and looking ready to throw a punch or worse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>built Penny?” Faunus Weiss’ confusion cut over Science Weiss’ rage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I did, and contrary to what everyone says, she is not a sexbot! She has her own free will, and for whatever reason, decided to exercise it in dating me and Ruby.” Science Weiss’ face was a peculiar mix of embarrassment and anger and it really just hit Weiss how strange it was to be conversing with these alternate versions of herself, like talking to a mirror except the mirror talked back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you.” Weiss apologised quickly before the scientist’s rage returned. “I was just surprised that you made Penny yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I did, and since I haven’t yet stymied climate change or brought down capitalism, I’d say she’s my greatest achievement to date.” Science Weiss preened a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Far more impressive than anything I’ve ever done.” Weiss grumbled, flipping onto her back. “Aside from coming back from the dead, and from what I understand of it, that was less to do with me and more to do with me being supremely pissed when I died.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you die, by the way?” Faunus Weiss asked hesitantly. “You don’t have to say if it’s too upsetting, but given how similar the details of our lives are at points, it may help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t actually remember.” Weiss admitted, floating across the room, not really paying attention to where she was drifting. “I’ve tried to, but all I get is flashes of cold and terror, and maybe it’s for the best that I don’t remember.” She frowned darkly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not? I understand that it’s probably a traumatic memory, but knowing is better than not.” Science Weiss tilted her head, looking confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” Weiss cast around for an explanation. “You really don’t want to know what I’m like when I get upset or stressed, or anything negative, to be honest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now you’re just making me more curious.” Science Weiss leaned forward eagerly. “What happens? I need to know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weiss shrank in on herself, not really wanting to reveal exactly how unstable and dangerous she could be, the others might think she was even more dangerous than Pervert Weiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If she finds it upsetting to talk about, then don’t pester her.” Faunus Weiss said firmly, reaching out and placing a firm hand on Science Weiss’ shoulder. Weiss was momentarily struck by how one of the youngest Weisses was somehow the most mature. Then again, travelling halfway across your world after everything you knew was destroyed probably meant that she hadn’t had the luxury of not growing up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine.” Weiss said hurriedly, flipping upright and dropping down to the floor. “I’m… not like other ghosts. I can become corporeal pretty easily, apparently because I’m so strong-willed, though I doubt that, but also because of the way I died.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Holding out her hand, Weiss concentrated on the icy cold at her centre, like Yang had told her. With a massive burst of effort, she managed to manifest a small swirling vortex of cold just above her palm. “I’m what’s called a yuki-onna. People who die of the cold whilst experiencing deep rage or fear become one, and we bring a bit of the cold that killed us with us after death.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But that makes no sense.” Science Weiss exclaimed, staring transfixed at the icy wind twisting above her hand. “Cold isn’t a thing, it’s just a lack of heat. Where is the energy going when you do that?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, it just works.” Weiss shrugged helplessly, closing her fist and snuffing out the miniature snowstorm. “I’m surprised that’s what you’re questioning and not the existence of ghosts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I accept that there are things that I don’t understand about the universe, and clearly yours operates under certain different rules, but the laws of thermodynamics have to be the same, they just have to.” Science Weiss insisted, looking rather distressed by this disobedience of the universe. “I might not be a physicist, but I know enough to know how things should work, and breaking thermodynamics just should not be happening!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Science Weiss’ voice rose in volume and pitch as she seemed to be dropping into another of her freakouts. “If the laws of thermodynamics didn’t operate on the same principles as they do in my universe, then this pocket dimension should be completely inhospitable to you and to me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weiss had no idea what to say. She had not expected this to be what set Science Weiss off, and now, even though she was responsible, she didn’t know how to fix it. Besides that, Science Weiss’ upset seemed to be contagious, as she could feel herself starting to lose her composure as well. Tendrils of frost were starting to creep out from where her feet made contact with the floor as the guilt weighed down on her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s okay.” Faunus Weiss’ calm and firm voice cut through the feedback loop of the two Weisses’ spiralling moods. “It’s not the end of the world. You said it yourself that there are things you don’t understand, this is just one of them.” Weiss watched as Faunus Weiss wrapped her wings around Science Weiss, running a hand through her hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Science Weiss pouted, but accepted the headpats, actually nuzzling closer to Faunus Weiss. Weiss could feel her own worsening fear starting to fade a little as it was instead replaced with small twinges of jealousy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you want a hug as well?” Weiss squeaked as Faunus Weiss seemed to have picked up on her mood. Hesitantly, she nodded, and one of Faunus Weiss’ wings moved away to allow her to move in and be enveloped by their feathery embrace. “Chilly, aren’t you?” Faunus Weiss laughed as Weiss unconsciously nuzzled closer to the two warm bodies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s part of being a yuki-onna.” Weiss said apologetically. “I actually haven’t really been able to hug anyone like this for a little while. Yang and I can’t touch for long, on account of her being a fire demon of sorts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds like a story all on its own.” Faunus Weiss giggled, shaking her head. “I wish I could hear it, I would kind of like to know how Yang and I, well, you, started dating.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t see why I can’t tell you.” Weiss said with a shrug, looking to Science Weiss. “We don’t have to collapse the dimension right now, do we?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really, we should be doing it as soon as possible.” Science Weiss frowned, looking conflicted. “But I don’t really want to go back just yet. I like talking with you all. It’s a lot easier, since there aren’t really any consequences to confessing things to you, if you know what I mean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do, though that does make me more than a little worried about what you might possibly have to confess.” Faunus Weiss said, eyeing Science Weiss suspiciously. “When you said you were a supervillain trying to save the planet, what exactly does that mean you’ve done?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing too bad.” Science Weiss winced, looking away guiltily. “I may have tried to destroy a bad Mexican food franchise. I had a good reason though!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both Weiss and Faunus Weiss asked their questions simultaneously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What possible good reason could there be?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s Mexican food?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, food from Mexico? Oh wait, you don’t have Mexico where you’re from, do you?” Science Weiss said, pointedly avoiding Weiss’ own question. “Um, it’s like, burritos and nachos, things like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I see.” Faunus Weiss nodded in understanding whilst Weiss continued to glare at the scientist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what was your apparently good reason for trying to destroy this franchise?” She asked again, waiting expectantly. Science Weiss continued to refuse to look at her as she mumbled something inaudible. “What was that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They were going to drive my favourite place to get burritos out of business.” She said a little louder, and Weiss’ glare only got harsher.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is not a good reason.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes it is!” Science Weiss insisted loudly. “And that’s not the only reason, they’re actually a terrible company. Countless health code violations, plenty of abuse of workers and their rights, the works. I’m doing everyone a favour by shutting them down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you said destroy, not shut down.” Faunus Weiss pointed out, frowning as well. “What exactly did you try to do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I may have decided that the best course of action was to put them out of business by… attackingalltheirlocationsinthecityandlevellingthem.” Science Weiss said the last bit in a rush, but Weiss was able to just about make out what she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?!” She shrieked, forgetting to maintain her corporealness and floating up and out of Faunus Weiss’ wing hug. “How can you claim you’re not really a villain if you’re doing stuff like that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to agree with Ghost Weiss.” Faunus Weiss chipped in, withdrawing her wings from around Science Weiss and looking at her disapprovingly. “Whilst I’m all for the dismantling of corrupt power structures and organisations of their ilk, I don’t think destroying several restaurants would be the way to go about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I was planning on going after their head offices next and using a variety of blackmail material to tear down their whole organisation and expose them for the greedy capitalist scum they are.” Science Weiss said with a pout. “But I got distracted with the dimensional ripper.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now that I can get behind.” Faunus Weiss said approvingly, earning a mildly horrified look from Weiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How can you approve of that?!” She asked, gobsmacked. She’d thought Faunus Weiss was supposed to be the sensible one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For the same reason I plan on dismantling my family’s company, which has abused and enslaved my people for years and built an empire upon their bones.” Faunus Weiss said, her voice growing cold and brittle. The other two Weisses exchanged worried looks before Weiss spoke up nervously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your people?” She asked tentatively, unsure of what Faunus Weiss meant by that. She looked to be just as white as the rest of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you don’t come from Remnant, so you don’t know about it.” Faunus Weiss’ tone softened a little and she rustled her feathers awkwardly. “On Remnant, the Faunus are seen as less than human, no better than animals, they say. Faunus have been enslaved until only a couple of generations ago, and we’re still treated as second-class citizens. The Schnee name has become synonymous with the oppression of the Faunus.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you’re a Faunus, though.” Science Weiss cocked her head in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am aware of the irony.” Faunus Weiss huffed mirthlessly. “It took me a long time to accept my heritage. I spent most of my youth being taught that Faunus were subhuman, criminals and terrorists. Being one of them myself didn’t exactly do wonders for my mental or physical health.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Faunus Weiss looked between the other two with cold eyes. “After all the atrocities Jacques Schnee has committed against the Faunus, it’s my duty to undo them in whatever way I can, and if that involves dismantling the entire company to do so, then I will.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weiss wasn’t entirely sure what to say in response to that, so she simply floated there silently until Science Weiss spoke. “That’s… a lot heavier than I was expecting.” She admitted. “I thought I had it bad with my father screwing me out of my patents, but I think systemic racism and a legacy of abuse has me beat.” Her tone was forcibly light, and Weiss sort of had to agree with her, despite the fact that she’d died under mysterious and traumatising circumstances.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, I brought the mood down, didn’t I?” Faunus Weiss sighed, walking over to a chair and sitting down in it. “We were going to talk about how Ghost Weiss and Yang got together and I made it about how awful my world can be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To be fair, we did go through Science Weiss and her terrible reasons for destroying a burrito franchise.” Weiss pointed out, ignoring Science Weiss’ glare. “And we can still go back to me and Yang, if you want?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe in a bit. I need to calm down and decompress after that.” Faunus Weiss said, slumping in her chair. “I don’t think I’ve ever had to explain that to anyone before. It’s pretty much universally known in my world how badly the Faunus are treated, not that many Humans really care about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we do.” Science Weiss said firmly and Weiss nodded in agreement. “And I wish it were better in your world.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Faunus Weiss sighed deeply. “It can be harsh at times, but Ruby and Neo and my friends all make it more than worth it.” She shook her head and looked up at Ghost Weiss. “So, how did you and Yang happen?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I suppose it begins with how I decided to complete my university degree despite being very much dead…”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was good this chapter! No horniness whatsoever, just three Weisses talking and getting to know one another. SciWei does pretty much have it right that it's basically an opportunity to talk to someone without any real consequences occurring in her own world so they can all be as open as they like. We'll see how long this lasts though, what with the pervert and the musician fucking just in the other room. </p>
<p>I've set up a <a href="https://discord.gg/4t3y25e">discord</a> so feel free to join and stuff, I'm pretty active there these days.</p>
<p>Big thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/machiavellianFictionist">machiavellianFictionist</a> for proofreading as well as being super cute. Lots of thanks too to my lovely girlfriend <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyAndNanaAO3">Ruby</a> for beta reading and being amazing.</p>
<p>Thank you too to my official supporters, send a PM or hop on the discord server for details.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Why would you think giving tomatoes sentience would ever be a good idea?” Weiss asked Science Weiss whilst Ghost Weiss floated nearby, with an expression that was an odd mixture of horror and respect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know! I make a lot of bad decisions, our current situation can attest to that.” Science Weiss said, burying her face in her hands and groaning in embarrassment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you were supposed to be the smartest out of all of us.” Ghost Weiss chipped in, smirking a little as Science Weiss shot a glare at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am, but that has nothing to do with my poor impulse control when it comes to certain things, such as genetically engineering tomatoes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure that’s a multi-step process.” Weiss deadpanned, her wings fluttering in mild agitation. They’d been sharing stories about their worlds and lives for a little while now and Weiss was starting to get a little antsy. They didn’t know how much time passed in their own universes whilst they were here in this pocket dimension, and whilst Weiss had been happy to have an outside ear and perspective to some of her troubles, she couldn’t help but worry about Ruby and Neo and the others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was needed back there, they were about to go to Atlas, and Weiss was really glad that she wasn’t the one in possession of the relic when she’d been dragged into this place. Though it did present an intriguing idea for a place they could potentially hide the relics, far out of Salem’s reach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was sorely tempted to just be rude and ask for them to be sent back home. As far as she could tell about the other Weisses’ universes, none of them were under the same sort of time pressure like she was. They didn’t have impending wars against the living embodiment of destruction. Even the Pervert Weiss, who from initial impressions seemed to come from a Remnant very similar to her own, did not have the same burdens that she did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weiss cast a glance over at the bathroom. She’d heard a few odd sounds from inside, mostly Pervert Weiss moaning, but it was probably nothing. She suspected it was the girl trying to tempt Musical Weiss into sex, but she was sure the other Weiss could hold out, despite admitting to mild perversion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weiss had never given such things much thought. It was something she imagined she’d do with Ruby and Neo at some point in the near future, but it had never really come up, what with Ruby still being sixteen nearly seventeen, and that wasn’t even beginning to take into account Neo’s storied sexual history.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thinking about it, Weiss was actually the least sexually experienced out of the five of them. Pervert Weiss was an outlier, of course, but the rest were all in their twenties with reasonably stable romantic relationships. But she was only just nineteen, and with not a lot of time to really think about such things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking comfort in that, Weiss returned her attention to the other two Weisses and their discussion about how much of a poor decision it was to try to engage in sciences you had no training in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, you’ve freely admitted you know next to nothing about genetic modification. Why did you think any plan involving it was going to succeed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t know nothing about it, I read books and an online guide.” Science Weiss defended weakly, certainly knowing she didn’t have a leg to stand on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not much better.” Weiss chipped in drily, hoping to bring the talks to something of a halt. “In any case, I hate to be the one to say this, but we do have universes to get back to. I was sort of in the middle of helping to prepare for a crime.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you all think I’m terrible for trying to save the planet through less-than-legal means.” Science Weiss scoffed, rolling her eyes. “But I suppose we probably should get going. As enlightening as this has been, we do all have lives to get back to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ghost Weiss looked a little disappointed, but nodded. “Yeah, this was fun, but Yang’s probably going out of her mind with worry about me. Shall I get Musical Weiss and the pervert?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you wouldn’t mind.” Science Weiss said, turning her attention to the device she’d assembled and started fiddling with the controls whilst Weiss stood awkwardly, unable to really do much except wait.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know what you’re going to do once you return to your own universe?” She asked, in an effort to break the tension.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know the first thing I’m going to do is dismantle that blasted dimensional ripper.” Science Weiss settled back on her haunches and looked up at Weiss. “I’ve learned my lesson about dabbling in quantum physics. After that, who knows? I’ll probably just go back to what I normally do. Trying to save the world, whether it wants to be saved or not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you’re such a hero.” Weiss rolled her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you’re doing basically the same thing, trying to save your world from destruction using whatever means necessary.” Science Weiss pointed out, and Weiss had to concede the point, though she would never describe herself as a supervillain like Science Weiss did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, whatever you do, I do hope it goes well for you. Provided you aren’t granting sentience to plant life or anything like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was just one time…” Science Weiss groaned, looking over at the bathroom door. “Ghost Weiss is taking her time, isn’t she?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She is…” Weiss frowned and looked at the bathroom too. “You don’t think…?” Before either of them could do anything, Ghost Weiss floated back through the door, looking surprisingly flustered for a ghost.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’ll be out in a sec, I kinda interrupted her whilst she was, y’know.” Weiss and Science Weiss exchanged glances and shrugged. Musical Weiss’ bladder control or lack thereof was none of their business.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do we all need to be together for this to work?” Weiss asked, satisfied that nothing was amiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, since it just collapses the pocket dimension, so we can leave Pervert Weiss in the bathroom, but I figured it would be good and polite if we were able to say goodbye first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We didn’t really get much of a chance to talk to Musical Weiss, did we?” Ghost Weiss mused as she drifted through the air. “It would’ve been pretty interesting to learn what it’s like to be in a band.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps.” Weiss admitted, feeling a little guilty she was the one pushing for this gathering to end, though not so guilty as to put it off. She was needed back home, after all. “But I’d rather not wait any longer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I understand.” Ghost weiss flipped upright. “You’ve got a world to save, that sort of thing can’t really wait.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weiss nodded gratefully, but her thanks were interrupted by the door to the bathroom opening. Looking over, Weiss was about to greet Musical Weiss, but her jaw dropped as the completely naked and humming girl who stepped out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit!” Science Weiss bolted to her feet and Weiss was ready to raise her weapon at the clearly infected Musical Weiss, but her movements were rather sluggish. Musical Weiss’ humming grew in volume and pervaded the room, filling Weiss’ head with its pleasant and calming melody. Ghost Weiss was clearly enjoying it too, as she was swaying back and forth to the lilting melody whilst Science Weiss looked on in horror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Snap out of it, you two!” She shrieked, waving a hand in front of Weiss’ face. She couldn’t for the life of her work out why Science Weiss was so agitated. Couldn’t she just relax and listen to the lovely song?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re a little busy right now.” Another voice giggled, and Pervert Weiss stepped out of the bathroom behind Musical Weiss, freed from her icy prison. That made Weiss frown a bit, since she was fairly certain she’d been imprisoned for a reason, but Musical Weiss’ gentle song washed that concern away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is she doing to them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just a little thing that happens when you get corrupted. It changes you to help spread it to others.” Pervert Weiss said matter-of-factly, and Weiss nodded along absently. It made perfect sense after all. “Don’t you like her song? It’s just so lovely and entrancing isn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weiss nodded in vague agreement, Musical Weiss really was good at what she did, her song was so pretty and made her head feel all fuzzy, and it seemed that Ghost Weiss agreed with her, as she too was lost in the beautiful song. Even Science Weiss was getting into it, starting to sway along to the harmonies that Musical Weiss was somehow humming, despite only having one voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what’s even better than her singing? This.” Pervert Weiss reached around Musical Weiss’ body to palm her half-hard dick. “Doesn’t matter that it’s not the biggest I’ve taken, there’s just something so satisfying about being fucked by yourself, and she really knows how to use it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weiss’ tongue slipped out to moisten her lips as she looked down at Musical Weiss’ dick. She’d never seen one in real life before, nor in print. She’d never sought out pornographic material before, despite her interest in doing such things with Ruby and Neo, but now she was starting to think she’d been missing out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was just so slender and smooth, the head a blushed pink, making a light contrast with the pale milky skin of the rest of the cock and it’s peeled-back foreskin. There was a neatly trimmed tuft of hair just above the base of the cock, and Weiss had a strange urge to bury her nose in it whilst taking that cock as far into her mouth as she could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was just about able to tear her eyes away from the bobbing dick to look at Musical Weiss’ eyes, and she blushed a bit at the confident smirk plastered across her face as she continued her song. Weiss could tell just looking at her that she knew just how much she wanted to just drop to her knees and have her first taste of cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want it, don’t you? All of you.” Pervert Weiss crooned, her delicate fingers wrapping around Musical Weiss’ dick and gently rubbing it back and forth, pulling the foreskin over the head and back again. Weiss let out a small whimper of desire as her knees nearly buckled underneath her. She wanted it more than words could say, pushing out any previous desires to have Ruby and Neo be her first out of her mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... Please...” Science Weiss whined, actually falling to her knees with a thump, her mouth wide open and her tongue hanging out in desire. Her initial and, in Weiss’ opinion, foolish resistance completely gone. Not to be outdone by her, however, Weiss dropped to her knees as well, desperate for her own taste of Musical Weiss’ cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, I’m sure the three of you understand that there needs to be some sort of hierarchy in this. That’s just how things are.” The three nodded their understanding, Pervert Weiss’ words searing into their minds, assuring them of this new reality.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, I’m not really the leading sort, I don’t have the dick for it. But this one here…” She ran her fingers over the leaking tip of Musical Weiss’ dick, gathering the precum on the tips and massaging it into her length. “This right here is the dick of someone who should be in charge, someone who can be our Mistress.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words all made perfect sense to Weiss, and Mistress Weiss fit so much better than Musical Weiss. Mistress Weiss didn’t say anything, she didn’t need to, her almost arrogant smirk said it all. Pervert Weiss had given her all she needed to take control of the small cabal of Weisses that had been assembled, control she so richly deserved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was only a moment’s hesitation before both Weiss and Science Weiss crawled forward to bring their faces close to Mistress Weiss’ dick, able to inhale the light musky tang of her pre. They exchanged a lust-filled look before diving in. Science Weiss got there first, wrapping her lips around Mistress Weiss’ cock head, leaving Weiss to duck down below to lavish their new mistress’ soft and slightly sweaty balls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two Weisses bodies were pressed up against each other as they worshipped Mistress Weiss’ dick and balls. There was a shuffling from the other side and another, colder mouth pressing up against the other side of Mistress Weiss’ scrotum. Looking over a little bit, Weiss saw that Ghost Weiss had joined her on the other side, forcing Weiss to move over and devote all her attention to one of their mistress’ balls, whilst Ghost Weiss worshipped the other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mistress Weiss gasped and moaned in delight at the ministrations of the three mouths on her, her siren song ceasing, though its harmonies still echoed in Weiss’ mind, wiping away any doubts that reared their head. Meanwhile, Pervert Weiss made little coos of approval, running her hands through their hair, scratching at their scalps comfortingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weiss dutifully lavished attention on Mistress Weiss’ testicle, relishing the taste of her skin and the feeling of it against her tongue. Her nose was pressed into the downy hair, the scent of sex starting to fill the small room as the five of them gave into their lust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weiss had no idea how she could have not wanted it earlier. It was all perfect, this was how it was meant to be. On her knees, worshipping and pleasuring someone else. She longed to bring this joy and pleasure back to her own world, to share it with the women she loved and everyone else. She was certain that Ruby would absolutely love to have Weiss on her knees and servicing her to nothing of Neo and how enthused she would be about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weiss wished she could be the one sucking on the dick itself, tasting the precum as it spilled out and graced her tongue. But Science Weiss looked to be greatly enjoying being the one privileged to take the dick deep into her mouth. She seemed to be rather good at it, her head bobbing confidently back and forth along Mistress Weiss’ length, easily taking it down to the hilt, where her stretched lips met hers and Ghost Weiss’ as they continued to suckle on their mistress’ balls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After several minutes of mouthing at Mistress Weiss’ genitals, a firm hand planted itself on Weiss’ head and gently guided her back, the other Weisses being pulled off as well. They all made various noises of need, wanting to get back to their worship.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which of you thinks you deserve my dick first?” Mistress Weiss asked coolly, looking down at her devoted followers. “This slut already got a taste earlier, so who is next?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me, mistress, please.” Science Weiss begged, her eyes blazing with lust and desire. “I want to feel you in my pussy so bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, me, I need it inside me, I’ve never been anally fucked before.” Ghost Weiss cut in, just as eager as Science Weiss to feel Mistress Weiss’ dick inside her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve never been fucked at all, I’m still a virgin.” Weiss spoke up with what she hoped was the most persuasive argument yet. “I was saving it for Ruby and Neo, but you deserve it more, Mistress.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That definitely caught Mistress Weiss’ attention and she grinned toothily down at Weiss. “You’ve never been fucked before?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Mistress.” Weiss admittedly, feeling a little embarrassed about her complete lack of experience, but also more than a little smug that it was getting her closer to being fucked. “No sex of any kind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose I’ll have to rectify that, then, won’t I?” Weiss’ heart stuttered and then leapt with joy, and without any prompting, discarded her cloak and tore off her shirt, her trousers and underwear following suit very quickly after. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weiss felt none of the shame she would normally at being naked in front of others. If anything, she felt even more aroused as the other Weisses’ eyes raked over her bare form with approval. She didn’t need orders to know what she was to do next. Spinning around, she dropped to all fours and presented her virgin holes to Mistress Weiss, silently begging her to fill them up with cock and cum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was so degrading, and she loved every second of it. She felt a calloused hand run over her tightly muscled rear, before it was removed and brought back with a loud crack that had her yelping in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Several more smacks rained down on her rear, each one making her jump in delight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After she was done, two hands clamped down on Weiss’ hips and pulled her back so she could feel the blunt tip of Mistress Weiss’ penis pressing into her folds. Wiggling, Weiss tried to press back a little, to get the head into her tight pussy, but she was held firmly in place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ready for this?” Mistress Weiss asked, prodding herself maddeningly against Weiss’ gushing hole whilst the submissive girl whined and nodded, her wings flapping with ruffled feathers. “You’re going to love being a slut for my dick.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes…” Weiss moaned, desperate to be filled. With one smooth movement, Mistress Weiss slid her dick home, filling Weiss with warmth and delight, and she moaned wantonly as she was now given her new purpose. Her mind went blank with pleasure, focused on the dick that was now thrusting into her tight channel as Science Weiss dropped down to her level and kissed her deeply. It was so good and perfect. Weiss wished this could last forever. Any desire she had to leave was gone, all that mattered was this glorious sex.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aaaaaand now there's porn again, so much for being good. It's so much easier to convince people to have sex with you when you've got a hypnotic voice. I'm sure this will all go well, I mean, it went pretty well in Pervert Weiss' own reality, I see no reason why this could possibly go wrong here.</p>
<p>I've set up a <a href="https://discord.gg/4t3y25e">discord</a> so feel free to join and stuff, I'm pretty active there these days.</p>
<p>Big thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/machiavellianFictionist">machiavellianFictionist</a> for proofreading as well as being super cute. Lots of thanks too to my lovely girlfriend <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyAndNanaAO3">Ruby</a> for beta reading and being amazing.</p>
<p>Thank you too to my official supporters, send a PM or hop on the discord server for details.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>